To All the Zutara Haters
by darkangel0103
Summary: This is just a letter to all the Zutarian haters. Not to be taken seriously but still  according to others  entertaining to read. Please Read and Review. Comments are also welcome, as long as there is no really mean flame. Part 2 up. Completely Complete!
1. Part 1

To All You Zutarian Haters!

...

Dear Zutara Haters,

...

It has come to my attention that I, an avid Zutara lover, am sometimes mocked for my love of such a couple. Some say that it could have never happened, Zuko is too old for her, they are complete opposites, etc. etc. Well you Kataang, Jetara, or Yuri lovers let me tell you something; our opinions are our own. Now enough mushy talk, let's get to the facts.

Zutara could have never happened, eh? Well well well you must not be aware of the original script. When asked the beloved creators of Avatar the Last Airbender admitted that Zuko was supposed to be with Katara. Yes, shocking I know. Katara and Zuko were actually meant to be together. I mean really, look at Under Ba Sing Se or the Southern Raiders episodes. The two of them clicked, as they were supposed too. Sadly Bryke changed the coupling at, literally, the last second. If you do not believe me, look it up yourself.

Moving on, I want you to think of all the guys Katara had a 'thing' with. These would be Jet, Zuko, and Aang. Pardon my French but their personalities are as such: psycho badass, completely hot true badass, and fluff. Yes people, Aang is fluff. F-L-U-F-F...fluff. The definition being, in terms of characters, a soft person. I'm speaking to you personally here; imagine Aang shirtless. Now Zuko. I guarantee Zuko's image was ten-times hotter than Aang's. But wait, I'm getting off topic. In case you haven't picked it up, Katara likes the 'bad' boys. The ones with muscle and aren't afraid to take charge. Guys who can carry their weight and don't need to be babied.

"Oh Zuko is just too old for Katara!" *shakes head in shame* To the people that are apparently unaware; Zuko is 16, Katara is 14, and Aang is 12...sorry 112. Yea...Zuko is too old. -.- Think about it this way...who is the same age as Aang...wait for it...BUMI! So, to those people who want Kataang, just imagine Katara and Bumi together and you basically have Kataang...

When a mommy Katara and a daddy Zuko love each other very much it often results in kids. Water and fire mixing; however, does not result in just a child...they are Steam Babies! What do you Kataangers (or Maikoers) have...f...l...u...f...f... I rest my case.

...

~I must end my letter, though it is not over. So until the rest is written, Goodbye!

...

- Darkangel0103

P.S.~ This is purely a crack letter and is not meant to offend anyone. If you are offended then you must be Aang...JK! But please don't take this seriously...okay! ;P

**...**

**Okay this is strictly a crack letter, I wrote it around 4am on January 2nd...don't hate me. Read, review, comment, but DO NOT FLAME! you may express your feelings or rebuttal but it should be done respectfully...thats all I ask XP **

**Oh and please note, if anyone saw this same thing on please don't worry. I have two accounts, darkangel0103 (which is FF) and darkangel-103 (which is DA)  
**


	2. Part 2

To all the Zutara Haters...continued.

To all the Zutara Haters, **Warning contains one brief Harry Potter Spoiler**

Heh. It seems my last letter to you got a lot a grief and cheerfulness. Many people stated their ideas and beliefs respectfully – although there was a flame or two – and for that I say thank you. But as stated before, that was only part one. Let's continue shall we? Some brought up the Kataang and Maiko kiss scenes, the Bryke hinting, and (of course) the legendary Aunt Wu prediction. I shall bring up the Maiko kisses first.

Attention Maikoers. You've got me there. I cannot criticize nor deny the attraction between Mai and Zuko. But wait...I can. They kissed, a lot, I'll admit that; but look at all the times Mai and Zuko were together. Don't get what I'm hinting at? Mai was only with Zuko when he had power, when his father 'accepted him', and when he was still on the 'bad' side. That was it. She never tried to contact him nor come with him when he was banished/left. Now some off you might mention the Boiling Rock. Yes Mai saved him, yes she turned herself in, and yes Zuko was on the 'good' side. I will give you your props there, however; could Zuko have not found a way to bring her with him if he wanted? This is the boy when overcame and did the impossible. Surely saving his girlfriend could be accomplished? The guy faced dragons. Dragons! Not even Azula is as powerful as one of those beasts...just saying.

Moving on, let's go to the – dreaded – Kataang kisses. Not even you Kataangers can deny that every time Aang and Katara kissed, it was in a time of stress and was by surprise. Only once (you know when I'm talking about) did Katara even kiss the guy back. Great relationship there. Every time you kiss one is all into it, one is surprised, and the first runs (flies) away. I really don't have much more to say on this. Even a non-shipper would be able to see the problem.

Now for the random shit, like 'opposites attract', longest developing relationship, and hinting. It's challenge time again! Name one time someone outright said that Aang and Katara looked like their dating (within the show of course). Now name one time when someone said Katara and Zuko were dating. Come on people. No one...I repeat NO ONE said that Katara and Aang looked like a couple...NO ONE! But, badass Jun did hint to a couple: that couple being Zutara. If you recall Jun said something to Zuko about, "Found your girlfriend" (Sorry I don't have the direct quote). Of course he denied it, but Kataang never got anything like that.

Do I really need to say it? Opposites attract. Tu and La, Push and Pull, Black and White (or in this case Tan and Pale), Prince and Princess (a chief's child is indeed royalty. That and Yue is dead), Boy and Girl. Zuko balance Katara perfectly. Remember all the times the two of them fought together. Now compare it to the other people they fought with. Katara and Zuko work well with each other, knowing how to flow in harmony. Even Aang noticed that (if I remember correctly). Let me also remind you of how the characters that absolutely hate each other usually end up together. Take Hermione and Ron from Harry Potter for example. Or even Sokka and Suki (there was no love in the beginning people, just embarrassment and respect). Also, if you want another hint, I would like you to re-watch the episode were Zuko and Aang met the masters. What color are the dragons? Remember? Red and blue. Fire and water. Zuko and Katara. At one point in the dance, the two beasts even make a heart! Nuff said.

I also want you to recall all of the major relationships. That would be: Sokka and Yue, Sokka and Suki, Zuko and Mai, Katara and Zuko, and (sadly) Katara and Aang. Let us begin with the first two. How quickly did they develop to the point were we knew they were together? With Sokka and Yue, it was within the same episode (I believe it was a part one and two deal. I'm counting them as one). That's pretty quick if I say so my self. Moving on, how quickly did Suki and Sokka start dating? Not as quick as Yukka of course, but it was still pretty damn quick. First kiss – though on the cheek – within the same episode. Sorry to say, but I must skip over Zuko and Mai. I don't remember the exact development but I know it did not take long. Now, how about Katara and Zuko. She forgave him twice. The first time was within minutes, the second over about three episodes. Kind of fast considering he tried to kill her numerous times. But, alas, we meet the 'main' couple. Kataang. How long did Kataang take to develop? The ENTIRE freaking time it was on! To date, Kataang was the longest forming pairing. Is that not strange? If those two were meant for each other, why did they take so long? Now you might say, "Because they wanted to show the relationship!" Well, why didn't the same happen with Sokka and Suki. That is the one couple that truly was obvious. Why weren't they given more time to develop? They are just as important! I'll just let you dwell on that.

More hinting. Here is something that I found to be interesting. How do air nomad women wear their hair? If a master, it would have a shaved front and then be completely down. How do fire nation royal women wear their hair? With a little bun, thing, on top and the rest down. How does Mai wear her hair? In the those bun things. Now, how does Katara wear her hair? Like and Fire Lady. I want you to think about that. Go ahead and look up some pictures that are from the show, you'll see that I am correct.

Now I shall speak about the greatest pro-Kataang argument ever: Aunt Wu's prediction. Well Kataangers, I have some sad news for you. Not once did the prediction single out Aang. Not at all. It was, "You will marry a powerful bender." You are probably jumping for joy saying, "Yea! See! Powerful Bender!" News flash people, it said **A** powerful bender. Not the most powerful. You would have to blind (no not Toph blind) to say that Zuko is not powerful. Based on the entire series, the order of the most powerful benders is this:

1) The originals (from whom the bending was first learned).  
2) Aang (he _is_ the avatar).  
3) Toph (she developed a whole new type of bending...that's pretty darn good).  
4) The White Lotus (yea...old guys that got beaten by Toph [includes Iroh]).  
5) Katara (obvious).  
6) Zuko (please look below).  
7) Ozai and Azula (please look below).

The first five should be universally accepted for they are common knowledge. However, you are probably wondering why Zuko is above Ozai and Azula. Simple. He. Trained. With. Dragons. The other two didn't. Their inner fire is still derived from anger and hatred whilst Zuko's is not.

So to conclude this little statement. Aunt Wu's prediction could have worked for anybody above for they are all powerful. Okay...maybe not number one...but non-the-less you get my point.

Now it is time for my last point. Let us look at the ending series gaang. That would be: Aang, Toph, Suki, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko. Since Sukka actually happened I shall start with them. They both are fighters at heart and will do anything for their family and what they believe in. Perfect Match! If Toph and Aang ended up together. They both come from a parent-less home (yes Toph's parents were there. But having parents who don't understand or believe in you is like having no parents at all [that is what I believe]). Something in common. Something they can make up for with each other. Closer in age. Perfect Match! Last but not least there is Katara and Zuko. Both lost their mother, both really never had a father (Katara's was gone because of the war), complete harmony. Perfect Match! Please note, if these couples happened, no one would be left out. With the supported Maiko, Sukka, and Kataang, Toph would have no one. And she deserves somebody...somebody like Aang (or Sokka. Tokka is fine by me). And if we must go on to Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula, then here we go: Ty Lee and Haru, Mai and Jet. Azula was left out because...seriously...would you want someone that psycho? Also. JET DIDN'T DIE! (I refuse to believe that a person who can survive an angry Katara can be killed by a rock. I just refuse!) I would also like to mention how a, Painted Lady and Blue Spirit paring would be hot. Viva la Blutara!

So alas, my rant is over. I hope you enjoyed it because I did have a Zutarian filled blast writing it! Like stated before, this is purely my opinion and is not meant to offend anyone. If you are offended then you need a life...like yesterday (only half joking). So with out further ado, I say thank you and good night.

~ Darkangel0103

...

...

**...**

**...**

**This is not copyrighted from deviantart. I am both darkangel-103 and darkangel0103 (the former username was already taken). Welp...here it is...part 2: the finale. My opinion and it is not meant to offend anyone. Read and Review, Comment. BUT DON'T FLAME. Flames are not nice. You can state an opinion nicely or sacastically but do no be mean. Also...checking out my profile would be nice. It is currently only Avatar the Last Airbender. but I've got some Inuyasha ideas (Shugo Chara will only be drawings thus only on deviantart [when they are created])  
**


	3. The Extra Piece

To All the Zutara Haters – The Missing Piece –

Hello once more. In all truth I have nothing to really say to you. I have stated my point and shipping and neither will change. I do have a few last things however. Explain this to me: Why did Zuko choose Katara to battle with him? Could he not have chosen Sokka or Suki or Toph (that would have given her the life changing field trip)? Yes, yes, there were plans. But plans can change, nothing is set into stone. I could also mention The Southern Raiders and The Ember Island Players, but then one of you would begin a bitching fest about it. So I won't, because the only reason you hate those reasons is because you cannot argue against them. Here is the missing piece, a part that was deleted when the document was uploaded. And to those that say Katara obviously loved Aang, how do you know. I know from personal experience. You can deny or say you don't like a person, when in reality you do. She could have said she loved Aang, when she could have actually loved Zuko. Oh but before I forget, one more thing.

Aang = Air Nomad = Monk

Monks do not marry let alone have children. Not even you Kataangers can deny that for in reality (or cartoonality) monks don't have relations...at all.

So I leave you with this last note. The, To All the Zutara Haters, letters are over. They were fun to write, to watch the reactions, and to gain a few new watchers and readers.

To hell with your cannon for fannon is what keeps shows alive!

~Darkangel0103

**To the person that said I am a horrible person: I don't know nor do I care where you are from, but in America it is my birth right as a citizen to state my opinion whether you like it or not! Also, you're opinions aren't much better, To berate someone for their beliefs is like killing a piece of them.**


End file.
